5 Years Later: Wonders Down Under
by QueenMinnie
Summary: 5 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, a renamed Draco Malfoy bumps into Hermione Granger in Wizarding Melbourne. First in series. Does not take Deathly Hallows epilogue into account.  ***Rated M for Strong Language and Adult references***
1. Prologue: After the Battle of Hogwarts

**Authors Note: This is my first Dramione story, so please be kind! :-D Feedback is appreciated, Howlers are not!**

**I don't own any characters from the Harry Potter novels/movies, they belong to JK Rowling. Sagitta is my own creation.**

* * *

><p>The Malfoy family walked into their mansion late in the afternoon, having had brief statements taken from them at the Ministry of Magic, pending their Wizengamot trial. Lucius Malfoy placed his walking stick in the hallstand and removed his cloak, placing it on a wall hook.<p>

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Won't be long until our former standing is re-established," he said with a slight smirk as he took his wife Narcissa's coat and hung it up next to the cloak. "We just need to grease a few palms, donate to a few charities, intimidate a few politicians, and the name Malfoy will command respect once again."

Draco Malfoy removed his own cloak and went to hang it up. Walking past a large ornate mirror, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. What he saw shocked him. He saw a tall skeletal man with limp white-blonde hair, and dull washed out blue eyes with prominent crows feet etched in the corners. He looked eternally exhausted, and his expensive tailor-made suit hung on his thin frame like a scarecrows rags. He looked at his father, and then went back to hanging up his cloak.

"We will do no such thing", he said quietly. Lucius looked at him sharply.

"What did you say, boy?" his father asked stiffly. Draco looked his father in the eye and walked towards him.

"We are not bribing anybody and we are not going to be treated like kings ever again. I will not allow it," he replied in a calm even tone as he walked into the library. Lucius walked after him.

"You won't allow it?" he sneered, "I am the head of this family, not you. I make the decisions, not you!" He began to raise his voice. "We are Malfoy, we are from one of the noblest Houses in all the Wizarding World! We deserve…no, no, we demand!...a place of high regard and high standing! We are a noble Pureblood family with a proud history and fine lineage. I will be in charge again!" Lucius slammed his fist onto the desk, his eyes gleaming fanatically. Draco looked at him with scorn.

"Noble and pure? High regard?" he scoffed at his father. "You, Father, are a coward. A snivelling coward who gets others to dirty their hands so yours are kept clean. You have no sense of loyalty, you switch sides every time the wind blows, and you sold your own son into slavery!" He started yelling at Lucius. "You sold your own bloody heir to Voldemort as a plaything, a sex-toy!"

Narcissa let out a shocked gasp. Draco turned and ran to catch his mother as she started to collapse. He led her to a nearby chaise lounge and she sank down upon it. She looked at her husband.

"Is this true Lucius?" she whispered. He didn't answer, but guilt was etched into his face. Narcissa stood up shakily and walked up to her husband. She touched his face and looked into his eyes. "Did you give our son to Voldemort?" Narcissa asked again, with tears in her eyes. He nodded jerkily.

"You bastard!" she shrieked, slapping him hard across the face with a resounding crack. "You sick, depraved evil bastard! How dare you? How dare you get my son to whore for you?" Narcissa lunged for Lucius's throat, but Draco caught her and pulled her into an embrace. She turned to her son and ran her fingers lovingly down his face.

"My poor baby," she cried brokenly, "What did they do to you?" Draco stroked her hair and murmured soothingly to her as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm okay Mum, he didn't touch me, he never got the chance. None of the other Death Eaters did either. Well," he conceded, "Rodolphus tried, but he got called to go Muggle hunting before anything happened."

Lucius looked at him in horror. "Rodolphus Lestrange? Your uncle?"

Draco nodded tersely. "He said it was time to pay you back for what you did to his wife 5 years ago whilst she was still in Azkaban." Lucius crumpled onto the desk chair, his head resting in his hands. Draco stared at him coldly, his arms still holding his mother.

"Aren't you going to tell Mother what you did to Aunt Bellatrix, Father?" he sneered. Lucius shook his head weakly. Draco glared at him and then led his mother back to the lounge. He smoothed her hair and held her hands.

"He had an affair," Draco stated flatly. "After Rodolphus said what he said, I decided to ask Aunt Bella whilst she was in one of her saner moments. I asked her what he did, and she told me that Father had stolen her baby from her." Narcissa gasped, clutching her chest. Draco continued. "It so turns out that about 7 years ago, dear old Dad used to disguise himself to visit with dear Aunt Bella about once a week for a quick fuck. It went on for a bit over a year. She used to brag about having shagged her brother-in-law to all the other inmates, including her husband, but as Father was disguised, no one believed her so-called 'delusions'. Then she got pregnant." Draco looked at Lucius, then back to his mother. "She had a difficult pregnancy, with no pain reducing potions. As soon as the baby was born, Father whisked it away to an orphanage and told Bellatrix the baby had died. That's when her mind snapped I believe."

Lucius stood up, trembling as he did. He walked over to his Firewhiskey decanter, poured himself a double measure, then knocked it back before pouring another and returning to the desk.

"You're lying," he croaked out. Draco marched up to him and punched him in the face.

"I'm lying? You fucked your own sister-in-law and had a love child, and you think I'm lying?" He punched his father again, and then leaned close to him. "In fact, I found the child." Lucius's eyes widened in horror. Draco smirked cruelly. "Oh yes, I did."

"Draco?" Narcissa asked. He turned to face her.

"Yes, Mother?" he replied.

"Where is the child?" she asked, her hands trembling slightly. Draco walked back over to her and rubbed her hands.

"Her name is Sagitta Noir, she is 5 years old, and she is currently at St Doris's Institution for the Parentless. I am going to go back to the Ministry soon and start the paperwork to bring her home, if that's okay with you Mother?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded. Draco kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mother," he whispered.

Lucius staggered up. "No!" he shouted drunkenly, "I will not have barmy Bellatrix's bastard child under my roof! I forbid it!" He slammed down his glass. Draco stood up.

"Fine," he said, lifting his chin. "I will leave your house. Mother," he turned to Narcissa, "Go and pack a bag, we're leaving." She nodded and made her way upstairs. Lucius went to stop her, but Draco intercepted him.

"Also Father, today is the last day I call you that. I disown you. I will no longer be called Draco Malfoy. Instead, I'm changing it to Drake Black, to honour my cousins Sirius, Regulus and Nymphadora, and to honour my mother." He stared into his father's eyes. "The name Malfoy, the family Malfoy, will end with me. No child of mine will bear that name, I swear to you!"

Lucius staggered back. "No! You can't be serious!"

"Yes I am," Draco hissed menacingly. "The Malfoy reign is dead and finished!" Lucius fell to the ground, weeping into his hands.

Narcissa came back downstairs, clutching a small suitcase. Draco offered her his arm, and together they left the broken-down man without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Draco and Narcissa travelled via Floo to the Ministry of Magic. Once inside the Ministry, they made their way to the Auror's office and made statements against Lucius Malfoy, and provided memories for Pensieve evidence. Mother and son then went down to the Department of Registry. Draco officially changed his name to Drake Black, and Narcissa filed scrolls to start divorce proceedings and to begin the adoption process to bring little Sagitta home.<p>

* * *

><p>At 9.00am the next morning, Harry Potter, Auror in Training (AiT), was knocking on the door of the Hotel Merlin's Suite 642. Drake opened the door, very surprised to see who his visitor was.<p>

"Potter! What brings you by?" he asked curiously.

"Mal…er…Black. Can I come in for a few minutes? Auror business, y'know," Harry replied. Drake stepped aside and gestured him into the living area. They both sat down in velour armchairs by the fireplace.

"So, what can I do for the Auror department, Potter? Do you need anymore evidence or statements?" Drake inquired. Harry shook his head gravely.

"No, nothing like that. You've given us heaps already. No, I'm here because there has been an accident."

Drake leapt forward in his chair. "Is my mother okay? What happened? Is it serious?" His fingers dug into the plush upholstery, his knuckles white with tension.

Harry started. "What? Your mother? No, no, it's not her!" Drake visibly relaxed. "No, its your fath..err…Lucius Malfoy. He's dead."

Drake looked at him blankly. "When?"

"Last night. Went to kick a House Elf whilst he was drunk and fell down the stairs. Broke his neck instantly," Harry replied. Drake stood up and looked into the fire. He rotated his shoulders, and then turned around. Harry could see a smile of relief on Drake's face.

"I'm free, Harry, I'm free!" Drake said ecstatically as he sat back down. "He can't hurt anybody ever again!" He jumped back up and grabbed 2 bottles of Perry's Pumpkin Ale out of the mini-bar and a bottle opener. He popped the lids and passed one to Harry.

"Cheers, Potter," Drake said as he raised his bottle to take a swig. Harry sat there quietly, looking at the bottle.

"You alright there, Potter?" he asked. Harry looked at him.

"I saw you're memories in the Pensieve," he said quietly.

"Ahhh," Drake replied, "And?"

Harry looked at him. "I can't believe how much shit Voldemort and Malfoy put you through. All that shit, and you're still sane and alive." Harry shook his head. "And to think I added to that by being a pompous git at Hogwarts." He extended his hand to Drake. "Forgive me, Drake Black."

Drake took his hand. "Likewise, Potter. I gave it to you just as good. Lets just call it even." Harry nodded, and the 2 blokes took another sip of beer.

"So, you are now a very rich man. Malfoy didn't have time to disown you, so you inherited it all. What are you going to do next?" Harry asked.

"Sell and donate most of it," he replied automatically. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I inherited all the Lestrange estate recently as well. I need to talk to Aunt Andromeda, but I want to sell all the Lestrange properties and items, and then give Andromeda and Teddy 75% of the proceeds. It won't bring back Uncle Ted, Nymphadora or Professor Lupin, but it will help raise Teddy. I'm going to do something similar with the Malfoy estate I believe. Let Mother keep what she wants, maybe keep a few portraits and heirlooms that mean something to me, then sell the rest. The Manor, the company, the holiday houses, everything. I'll donate a sum to St Mungo's and another to St Doris's. The rest I'll keep for my family," Drake explained. Harry nodded.

"What's St Doris's?" he asked.

"The orphanage where Lucius stashed my baby sister Sagitta. Mother has just gone to pick her up from there," Drake replied, his eyes darkening slightly. Harry nodded again.

"Yeah, I saw that in the Pensieve too, now that you mention it. What a prick!"

Drake's lips quirked slightly. "That's putting it mildly." He swigged the last of his beer and put the bottle down. Harry followed suit.

"So, after you do that, what then?" Harry asked again. Drake grinned.

"Culinary academy."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Cooking school?" Drake smiled sheepishly.

"I like to cook. It's just like Potion's, only tastier. After that, work hard and get my own restaurant." Harry grinned.

"Good luck with that, man," he said as he stood up. Harry shook Drake's hand again.

"Well, I'm off. We'll let you know if we need you to appear in the Wizengamot. Take care and keep in touch," Harry said as he walked out the hotel suite door.

Drake nodded. "Will do."

* * *

><p>5 years pass. Drake attends and graduates from 'The Greta Catchlove Wizarding Culinary Academy', and moves his mother and sister to Melbourne, Australia to open 'The Gastronomy Tower' in Wizarding Lygon St. Sagitta is a happy girl of 10 years, with the same blonde hair and eyes as her big brother. She is in Grade 4 at the Wallaby Primary School for Witchcraft, has lots of friends and is doted on by her 'Mama-Cissi', as Narcissa is affectionately known as. Narcissa meanwhile has started a small but thriving boutique called 'Garters and Robes' in Wizarding Bridge Rd. Life is good. But one day Drake bumps into a face from his past, and everything starts to change.<p> 


	2. Samhain and Studying

5YL:WDU Chapter 1

Authors Note: All original characters, settings and copyrights belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is a figment of my imagination.

Authors Note 2: This chapter takes place in Melbourne, so if it doesn't make sense, thats why :-D.

* * *

><p>Wednesday April 30th, 2003<p>

Hermione Granger walked to the Apparition point in Arcade Alley with her friend and flatmate Anna Harper. They were both 4th (and final) year students at the Wizarding University of Australia, studying towards their Doctorate in Magical and Muggle Medicine. They had just had a very long, yet very interesting lecture on the joint effects of Muggle antibiotics and healing potions on a witch or wizard. She hoped she took down enough notes, worried that 2 feet of parchment weren't enough. Hermione was still stressing over this when she realised Anna was trying to get her attention.

"Yoo-hoo! Mia! Earth to Mia Granger!" Anna was waving a hand in front of Hermione's face, grinning at her. She blinked and smiled at her friend.

"Sorry Anna, just spaced out for a bit. Were you saying something?" Hermione inquired.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was. I was asking you what you were doing for this weekend for Samhain?"

Hermione, or Mia as she got called in Australia (honestly, these Aussies have to abbreviate everyone's name!), looked at her in askance.

"Samhain? That's not until October!"

Anna smiled. "Not here it isn't. Your seasons in England are backwards to us. Anyway, the uni's given us tomorrow and Friday off to celebrate. So, what are your plans?"

Mia shrugged. "I'm going to study, maybe visit a couple of bookshops, post a couple of owls, maybe ring my mum."

"Wrong! You're coming out with me," Anna replied gleefully, "We're going to go out and party. Todd's managed to get us a couple of passes for tomorrow night at 'Le Chaudron Noir', THE best wizarding club in Melbourne. It'll be fun!" Todd Waters was Anna's boyfriend and lead guitarist for the magical metal band 'Wizards of Oz'. He was always getting free passes to something.

Mia looked indecisive. "I don't know…"

Anna gave her the puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, please? It's your first Aussie Samhain since you transferred here last July. You'll love it, it's like Oktoberfest with pumpkins and costumes."

Mia laughed and put up her hands defensively. "Alright, alright, I'll go!"

"Excellent!" Anna clapped her hands. "Todd's bringing a mate along with him, that will make a nice even group." Mia gave her a look.

"Anna… are you setting me up on a blind date?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Who, me?" Anna fluttered her eyelashes sweetly, "Would I do a thing like that?"

Mia smirked at her over-the-top friend. "Yes, you would."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You broke up with Ron about 2 years ago, yeah?" Mia nodded. Anna continued. "You need to get back in the field and play a bit, get a bit freaky!" She did an outrageous body shimmy that sent Mia into giggles.

"Okay, but this is the last time you set me up alright?" Anna nodded solemnly, then cracked up laughing.

"C'mon, we've got to go shopping for costumes," said Anna as she dragged Mia to the Apparition circle, "We have to get you all sexy!"

Still giggling, both young women Apparated off.

* * *

><p>Thursday night arrived, and Mia was looking at her reflection as Anna pinned a small pointed hat to Mia's hair.<p>

"There!" Anna said, "You're all done!" She stepped back. They had decided, or rather Anna had decided, that Mia would dress up as a witch and Anna would be a dragon.

Mia scrutinised her reflection. She was dressed in a black satin corset that caused the top half of her breasts to spill over, a flared black mini-skirt, black fishnet stockings held up by lacy garters, a matching set of black lace cheeky's, and black ankle boots. Anna had streaked her brown hair with black and gold, and artfully arranged it in curls on top of her head and cascading down her back, the small witches hat pinned on top and its little veil slightly covering her eyes. Mia also had dark heavy eye make-up, dark pouty lips and a small drawn-on beauty spot. Bat earrings and necklace completed the look.

"Are you sure its not too revealing?" Mia asked, trying to pull the corset top higher. Anna swatted her hands away.

"You look great Mia, and you look totally hot." Anna gave a twirl. "How do I look?"

Anna was wearing a strapless mini-dress made from crimson dragon hide, with matching knee-high boots and headband. Her long golden blonde hair was straight, with a few red streaks running through it.

"You look great," Mia smiled, "But don't you need a tail or something?"

Anna grinned. "No need, see?" She opened her mouth and breathed out a small length of fire. Mia jumped back, surprised.

"How did you…" she trailed off.

"My grandma was a fire pixie. She passed that down to my mum and I," Anna explained, "Cool, isn't it?"

"Very cool," Mia agreed. She looked at the clock. "What time do we have to go?" she asked. Anna looked at the clock.

"Shit!" she cursed and grabbed Mia's hand. "We gotta go now!"

And with that, they Apparated to the club.


	3. Costume Capers

5YL:WDU Chapter 2

Authors Note: You may have noticed that Hermione is called Mia whilst she's in Australia. I've done that for 2 reasons: 1- She's a celebrity in Wizarding UK, and I've always had the impression that she hates that. By abbreviating her name, she sort of has a new identity. 2- Being Aussie myself, I've noticed that we tend to give everyone nicknames or abbreviations. My name is abbreviated, and even the abbreviation has an abbreviation! :-D Okay, now I've said abbreviate to many times…. On with the story!

PS: So sorry this took a bit to put up! I was starting what is now going to be chapter 3, but this chapter popped into my head and I had to get it written down. I promise, there will be Hermione's POV next chapter! Even though this is Dramione, I most likely will be focusing a fair bit on Drake...I've just made him too damn interesting! :-D

Authors Note 2: Copyright disclaimer as written in previous chapter.

* * *

><p>"…No….stop it!...let her go!...NO!...NO!...stop hurting her!...leave her alone!..." Drake Black thrashed around in his king-sized bed, sweat whipping through the air.<p>

"Sweetie, wake up! Wake up Drakey, it's just a dream," a soothing voice whispered to him. Drake woke up with a start.

"Mum?" his voice cracked.

"Yes baby, it's me," Narcissa said as she sat on the edge of his bed, stroking his blond hair. "Were you dreaming about 'that night' again?"

He nodded. "It's always of that night, and always of her."

His mother muttered soothing nonsense as Drake's heartbeat went back to normal.

"Mum, I'm very glad you woke me up this morning, but what are you doing here?" Upon their move to Melbourne, Drake got his own bachelor pad in Southbank and Narcissa and his little sister Sagitta moved into a small 3 bedroom home in Ivanhoe.

Narcissa rose and opened the curtains. Sunlight beamed into the bedroom, causing Drake to blink quickly.

"Sagitta is taking us costume shopping today, remember? I'm taking her to a party at one of her friends houses, and you need one for that nightclub party tonight."

Oops, he had forgotten that. "Where is Gitta anyway?" he asked.

Narcissa walked towards the bedroom door. "She's in the kitchen helping the elves make breakfast for us. Get dressed and meet us in the dining room sweetie."

Drake got up out of bed and threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, a white polo shirt, dark blue zip up jacket and a pair of white Volley's. He checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror on his way out, made a face, then ran some styling gum through his hair and running a toothbrush over his teeth. He clomped down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Man, am I hungry!" Drake said loudly, "I wonder what I'll have for breakfast!"

Little girl giggles from the kitchen reached his ears. He sat down and flicked open the local newspaper.

"Dray! Dray!" Sagitta yelled as she launched herself at her big brother. She plonked onto his lap and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Gitta-Gitta! Whiskey hug!" Drake rubbed his stubbly chin on her cheeks, causing her to burst into giggles.

Narcissa looked on at her children affectionately. She always wished she could've had more children after Drake, but she had a few miscarriages and a lecture from the doctor telling her to stop trying. This unwanted child borne of her insane sister and lying scum of a husband was a blessing, and she loved Sagitta just as much as she loved Drake.

She loved watching her children together. Sagitta had helped transform her son into a more relaxed person, a man who wore his emotions like a favourite shirt rather than the starched underwear of his youth. Her daughter was an angel, bright and bubbly, exuberant and kind. She reminded Narcissa of a very young Bellatrix, before their father took them from the nursery and into hell. _She looks so much like Bella_, Narcissa mused, _except for the colour of her hair_. Sagitta had inherited the pale white blonde Malfoy hair, but unlike Lucius and Drake's straight tresses, hers was wildly curly, just like Bellatrix's.

Sagitta stopped giggling and hopped off her brother's lap.

"Blinky and I made breakfast for everyone," she announced. "We hope you like it!" She ran into the kitchen. "Blinky, we're ready!"

Blinky the house-elf walked out with a big smile on his small face, levitating 3 silver cloches on trays. With a click, the trays made their way in front of each person.

"Good morning Blinky," Drake smiled. "How are you this morning?"

Blinky smiled and bowed. "Blinky is good, Mr Drake sir. How is Mr Drake?"

"I'm fine thanks. I heard Sagitta helped you this morning?" he asked enquiringly.

Blinky beamed again. "Yes Mr Drake! Miss Gitta is a very good helper, a good helper indeed! Blinky is grateful that Miss Gitta helped him today!"

Narcissa smiled at the excited elf. "Thank you Blinky, we'll let you get back to the kitchens now."

Blinky bowed again. "Thank you Mrs Cissa!" and with a crack, the elf was gone.

Drake lifted his cloche. A steaming hot mug of chocolate and a sandwich met his gaze. Sagitta looked at him, squirming in her seat.

"It's your favourite Dray. I've got one too, see?" she lifted her plate to show him.

"So I see," Drake smiled at her, "And what is my favourite?"

"A bacon sandwich, with not crispy bacon and smokey BBQ sauce, with un-toasted fresh bread," she recited. Drake ruffled her curls.

"Good girl! And what did you make Mama Cissi?" he asked, pointing at his mothers cloche.

"Strawberry flavoured waffles with strawberry sauce!"

Narcissa lifted up her cloche. "Thank you sweetheart, they look wonderful!"

The 3 Blacks ate their breakfast, punctuated with chatter from the youngest. Once they had finished, Drake pushed away from the table and stood up. Blinky appeared to take their dishes.

"Thank you for breakfast Blinky, it was delicious," Drake complimented his tiny chef.

Blinky's ears turned pink. "Thank you Mr Drake sir!"

Drake patted him on the head. "You and the other elves are to take the rest of the day off. No buts!" he raised his hand, "Tonight is Samhain, and I won't be home for the rest of the day or night."

Blinky's large eyes brimmed with tears. "Mr Drake is very good to us elves! Us elves are very lucky to be employed by Mr Drake!"

After the war, Drake had freed all of his house-elves. After seeing Dobby's loyalty towards Harry Potter, he rethinked his views upon his 'perpetually indentured servants'. All elves that remained with him were employed, and each wearing a uniform depending on their job. Blinky wore a small double-breasted chef's coat, black trousers and tiny toque perched between his large ears.

Drake gave his chef a smile. "Have a good afternoon off, Blinky. I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at his mother and sister.

"Ready to go?" he inquired. They both grabbed their coats and nodded. He grabbed their hands.

"Righto, off we go!" Drake said as they Apparated together to the costume shop.

* * *

><p>They appeared in front of 'Madame Millie's Custom Costumes' in 'Wygon'. Sagitta rushed inside, with the 2 older Blacks walking in behind her.<p>

"Hi Madame Millie!" Sagitta sang out. A statuesque woman dressed in multi-coloured silk robes turned around.

"Ah! Hello there, young Sagitta! Looking for a costume?" the shopkeeper smiled kindly at the little witch.

"Yes please! And one for Mama, and one for Drake too!" she lowered her voice, "He's going to a grown-ups party tonight and I want him to find a girlfriend!"

Drake blushed and coughed as he overheard, his mother just smiled.

Narcissa clasped hands with Millie and touched cheeks. "Nice to see you again Millie dear. How's the family?" Narcissa and Millie used to be pen pals as children, and they kept up correspondence through the years.

Millie beamed at her. "Cissi darling, great to see you! The family is doing fine. My eldest girl, Maria is getting married soon! You'll probably see her in your shop in the next few weeks!"

Drake left the 2 older women chatting family and business, and took Sagitta to the costume books. She clambered up onto the stool and started flicking through the books eagerly.

After about 10 minutes of scanning pages, Drake heard a triumphant sound from his sister.

"Found a costume you like, sweetie?" he asked.

Sagitta nodded. "Yep, I want to be a gypsy! See?" She pointed at the picture. It showed a curly haired witch with a purple kerchief tied around her head, a floaty white peasant top, a long black velvet skirt and layers of floaty purple scarves. The witch had golden bangles halfway up both arms, rings decorating each finger, and a wealth of coins attached to her clothing. Instead of the traditional crystal ball, she had an elaborately carved wooden walking staff with a small crystal ball topping it.

"It looks very pretty Gitta, go see if Madame Millie has it in stock." Sagitta skipped off to the older woman. Drake kept flicking through the costume books.

"Hmm, what to be… what to be… surfer? No, too cold for that, it is Autumn… vampire? Nope, too cliché… Muggle policeman? ...way overdone…" Drake muttered as he went through the different costume ideas. His mother came up and looked over his shoulder.

"How about that one?" she asked as she pointed at the picture. The costume in question was of a builder, complete with hardhat and tools. The model wore faded jeans with a few rips and tears, a pair of Blundstones, a navy Bonds singlet, and a faded checked flannelette shirt.

"Great choice Mum, I have everything but the hat and tools at home. And better yet, I don't have to shave!" Drake grinned at Narcissa. Eyeing the shopping bag in her hands, he asked curiously, "What did you pick to be?"

Narcissa reached in and pulled out a set of black cats ears.

"Black and white cat, to match my harlequin hair," she replied dryly. "Your sister picked it out, and you know I can't refuse her anything."

Sagitta came running up with a large bag in hand. "I got it Drake!"

Her big brother ruffled her curls affectionately. "That's great Gitta. Just let me get some bits for my costume from Madame Millie, and then we can go look at the animals in 'Felix's Felicitous Familiars', okay?" She nodded. Drake grabbed the pattern book and took it to Millie. She looked at the design, and beamed at him.

"A very nice choice, young Drake, and very fetching! You have the six-pack to pull this off very nicely!" Drake turned a bit pink as he heard that. "Just the tools, belt and hat dear?"

Drake nodded. "Yes please Millie, I've got the rest at home."

Millie smiled and strode to a shelf, grabbed the required items and bagged them. Drake handed her his Wizpac card, paid for the costume and thanked Madame Millie for all of her help. Sagitta grabbed his hand, and half-walked, half-dragged her brother and mother out of the costume shop and into the next to look at the kitties.

* * *

><p>Just a few clarifications:<p>

Wygon: abbreviated term for Wizarding Lygon St

Blundstones: slip on work boots, also my favourite shoe to wear when I was growing up.

Wizpac: Wizarding bank, my little version of Westpac.


End file.
